1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Internet facsimile apparatus and an apparatus setting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An Internet facsimile apparatus, which has a printing function, is capable of transmitting and receiving facsimile data by attaching an e-mail, and also communicates with other G3 facsimile devices. It would be convenient for apparatus settings (such as environment and one-touch dial settings) to be controlled in remote service centers by using e-mail and the setting condition can also be referred or updated by users. However, when the settings can be referred or updated by remote control using e-mail, unauthorized third parties can check or change the settings.
Moreover, a sender of an e-mail cannot immediately verify referred or updated settings.
Furthermore, the Internet facsimile apparatus is not user friendly, as updated data must be described in a predetermined format every time it is updated.
Accordingly, a first advantage of the present invention is that the Internet facsimile apparatus accepts apparatus setting commands only from authorized senders.
A second advantage of the present invention is that the Internet facsimile apparatus authenticates a sender of an e-mail.
A third advantage of the present invention is that a sender of an e-mail including a command for updating apparatus settings (update e-mail) can immediately know the result of updating apparatus settings.
A fourth advantage of the present invention is that, when e-mail is returned from the Internet facsimile apparatus for notifying a result of updating apparatus settings (return e-mail), updated items are shown so as to be easily recognized.
A fifth advantage of the present invention is that, in the Internet facsimile apparatus, a sender of update e-mail can immediately know items that could not be updated.
A sixth advantage of the present invention is that, in the Internet facsimile apparatus, updated information is shown more clearly for the convenience of update e-mail senders.
A seventh advantage of the present invention is that the Internet facsimile apparatus can save labor because setting data can be described easily when updating apparatus settings.